Taking Turns
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: No one ever said being parents was easy. But they were warned about the all-nighters they might need to pull calming the baby down.


**Well, that concludes my week on no internet...Though I guess some good came out of it though. I got a few good ideas for some good oneshots and one multi-chapter story somewhat like The Elevator...! :) **

**Disclaimer: IMAA is NOT mine, in you haven't noticed. :P**

The two tired parents threw themselves face first on the bed. One groaned upon contact, the other passing out cold before contact. The pair were tired beyond belief and one look at their faces confirmed that claim. Both had dark shadows under their eyes, pale-skinned, hair going in every direction known to man, and they were so tired they could hardly hold their jaws up.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Both husband and wife tensed. Even the one that had moments ago fell asleep.

"He's crying." She said.

"I can hear that." He replied into his pillow.

"Go calm him down."

"Why don't you."

"It's your turn."

"But-"

"Tony!"

"I'm up."

When she got that tone, he knew to never question what he was told and to never defy her by not doing as told. He just did it. No matter what state he was in.

He slowly pulled himself from his bed he was ready to call heaven, then with very slow and tedious movements, he was walking towards the door of their room. Then he went straight across the hall to where their newest addition to their family was at.

He rubbed his eyes to wipe some sleep from his eyes, and slowly walked over to the wailing baby. The instant he was standing over the infant's cradle, the baby was silent. Tony lifted the baby up in his arms and hugged the bundle of warmth to his body. He rocked and bounced the baby in his arms and tried everything he could think of to calm the baby into sleeping.

"Shh, it's sleepy time." He whispered. "It'll be fine….I promise…Just..." He yawned.

He shook his head vigorously when he realized that he almost fell asleep standing. At that same moment he decided it wasn't safe for him to hold the baby standing, so he sat on the rocking chair in the corner. He kicked the chair in forward and backward motions as he patted the baby's back.

"WAH!"

He jumped instinctively sending the rocking chair to a stop. "Wha-?"

He was rudely interrupted when he was suddenly dripping with what must have been spit up. He sat there for a few moments trying to collect himself, before he took a deep breath as to keep himself from freaking out. Once he knew he wasn't about to just put the baby down somewhere that instant and run off to clean himself up, he just patted the baby's back and hummed the tune he remembered Pepper singing to him; ignoring the spit up that currently resided on the opposite shoulder and cheek.

"There, there. It's alright, daddy's here. There's no need to worry." He whispered.

As he rocked some more the baby wailed again. He stopped rocking, the baby wailed more. He stood up and walked around and the baby wailed louder. He rocked and bounced and paced around the room. He did everything he thought possible to calm a baby. He gave the baby toys, blankets, baby food, everything.

After about thirty minutes, he finally calmed the baby down after going down the stairs to turn the heat up. The baby boy then silently stared up at him with blue-eyes, wide with wonder. Though, he made it his mission _not_ to look in the baby's eyes. He had learned from Roberta that looking into a baby's eyes would only be a stimulant for the baby, and wake the baby up even more than he already was. Being the genius he was, it's the obvious answer was that...he didn't even know that.

The baby didn't go back to sleep, even when the baby allowed him to rock them on the rocking chair. He just laid silently in his arms, staring at him, just waiting for him to break the no eye contact rule.

Tony used that time to distract himself with his thoughts. The baby in his arms was his and his alone. Well, he was also Pepper's, but that wasn't his point. This baby wasn't adopted, or found, it was _his._ His son that he was proud to call his own. Although, he's only known the little guy for a little under two weeks, he still loved the guy more than he loved his own father.

It still amazed him everytime he looked at him. Never once in his life had he imagined that he'd be a father, let alone the father of such a cute little boy. Even more shocking, with the woman he loved so very much, more than his own life at that. She was stubborn and demanding, and a little bit of a chatterbox, but she was everything he could have wished for and more, and she chose him to start a family with. She chose him to father her baby, to be her husband, to protect her.

And he'd give anything to keep it that way, because he loved her so much, his heart ached with it.

Without looking into his eyes, he tapped the boy's nose. "You know, you have the most wonderful mother in the whole wide world. She has bright red hair, brown eyes, and the cutest freckles. She's smart too, almost smarter than daddy. She's always there for me, and she'll always be there for you when you need her. Me too, I'll always be here as long as you want me to stay. Which hopefully is for a long time. Like forever and always. I'll be your daddy for an eternity. Well, as long as you want me to be that is…I don't want to spoil anything. I'm sure all the best things in your life will happen without me anyways. Who am I kidding, you'd be better off with Happy as your dad. Gene maybe - actually no, I take that back. _Anyone_ is a better dad than Gene. As far as I know that is…What I'm trying to say is that I love you and that I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I want everything to be smooth sailing from you. You'd still love me if I told you that I have to work a lot soon, right? Just because I'll be gone for a while, you'll still love me all the same, right? Because I'll still love you more than Earth itself!"

He stopped his ever-so-long speech when he realized that the two blue-eyes weren't looking at him no more. Instead two eyelids covered them, soft breaths leaving the baby's mouth.

It took him a moment, but he finally realized what that meant for him. Silently, he cheered as he slipped out of the rocking chair to lightly press the infant to his crib. He leaned over and kissed the soft skin that was the baby's forehead.

"Night, my son."

Then he returned to the room he shared with his wife and buried himself in the warm covers. It didn't take long for the woman herself to crawl over to his side to wrap her arms around his waist, her head laid against his shoulder.

"You're a great dad, Tony." She whispered to his ear. "In fact, I think you might be the best dad in the world."

He raised a tired eyebrow at her words. "Okay, so maybe a few are better, but I'm serious. Don't go doubting yourself because you have work to do. He'll understand, he'll still love you no matter what."

"What makes you so sure?" Tony grumbled.

"Mother's intuition." She stated.

"If you say so."

"I love you, Tony."

Tony turned so he could put an arm around her as well. "And I love you, Pepper."

Then they kissed.

But their peace didn't last long.

"WAH!"

They stopped and groaned both mentally and physically.

"Your turn."

"You know what, screw turns." Pepper said getting up. "I'm bringing him in here."

Tony thought for a moment and for a split second, Pepper had thought he fell asleep. Apparently not, for he grumbled into his pillow. "Why not, then hopefully he'll actully sleep."

"He's probably just hungry." Pepper said.

"Don't forget to burp him this time." Tony said, then suddenly remembered that he still hadn't cleaned up from the little incident earlier. Then he stood up as well with a major pout on his face. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Pepper gave him a look, but didn't question him as he disappeared into the bathroom. Oh well, time to see if the little guy will cooperate this time.

**I don't know why I'm obsessing over writing about Tony and Pepper having a baby this week...Maybe it was because the last story I read before I had to give up internet included something like that... Hmm, oh well! **

**Fun Fact (I actually have time for one!): _I hate alarm clocks that just beep. I mean, who wakes up to that? Maybe some people, but NOT me! _**

**Some of you may know, but I moved and it was horrible! The shower didn't even work the first week and when it did, it stopped working! DX Plus, it's colder than cold in my room at night! Ugh, I don't even want to continue...**

**Anyways, Love ya and Review! **

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals! **


End file.
